


The Asset and Snow

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky gets sick again, Bucky's sees snow, M/M, Seizures, Steve worries a lot, gets him in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Bucky sees snow for the first time and gets excited, but Steve has to leave for a week long mission. Steve can't help but worry that something is going to go wrong. Unfortunately, something does.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @Bootstrap. And I have one more after this.

Steve knew this day was coming. He's been on missions before. But they've been day missions, this was a week long mission. This will be the longest time he's been away from Bucky. He hated to think about anything happening to Bucky during a day mission, but a week mission; Steve's anxiety was through the roof.

To make things worse, it was snowing. Steve apparently missed the forecast for snow and woke up to a thick blanket of snow. Bucky didn't know what this stuff was and wanted to touch it. But Steve didn't allow him to go outside, mainly because he didn't know if Bucky could be triggered by touching snow.

So he just sat outside the back patio and stared at the snow.

Then he got a text. Nat would be here in an hour to get him. Steve called Rumlow to watch Bucky for the week and he was hoping he would be okay.

But this was Bucky he was talking about. Then there was a knock. Rumlow was here.

"There is many reasons why I don't like Brooklyn. This is number one." Said Rumlow taking off his coat.

"Yeah, that's Brooklyn for you." 

"Bucky?" Said Rumlow. Apparently, Bucky didn't even notice him coming in. Bucky turned to his voice then got up.

"Papa."

"Hey, how are you?" Rumlow said picking him up. Bucky smiled then pointed to the snow.

"Yeah, that's snow."

"Touch?" Rumlow looked at Steve who shook his head.

"Sorry, kid. But it's too cold for you." Bucky whined a little then put his head on his shoulder.

"Have you told him?" Asked Rumlow.

"I'll do it now. Hey Bucky." Said Steve. Bucky looked at him.

"Daddy has a mission to go on and it's going to be longer than usual." Bucky tilted his head and got down from Rumlow.

"Go?"

"Yeah, daddy has to go. I'll be back at the end of the week. Papa is going to stay with you, though. You know what not to do with him, right? I sent you everything he does." Rumlow nodded. Bucky started to cry and held Steve's hand. 

"No, please?" Steve hugged him tightly, holding the urge to quit the mission and stay. Then his phone buzzed, Nat was outside.

"I'll call you every night before you go to bed. I love you." Steve kissed his head. Bucky cried and tried to follow him, but Rumlow held him.

"Stay, please?"

"I love you, Bucky. I'll be back soon." Steve left. Bucky cried, but didn't scream. He hated this, why did he have to leave?

"Hey, it's only just past 11, your nap isn't until 12, do you want to do something?" Bucky looked at him then crawled on his lap and sighed.

"That works." Bucky just stared at the tv. This day wasn't the best and it was slowly getting worse. Paw Patrol wasn't on, they decided to play Dora all day on tv. His tablet wouldn't play anything because the app was down. No tablet, no Paw Patrol and no daddy. This wasn't fun at all.

Bucky didn't remember even falling asleep. But his tummy was starting to talking to him and he was hungry.

"Hey, kiddo. You awake?" Said Rumlow poking his cheek. Bucky stretched and sat up.

"Are you hungry?" Bucky nodded then looked at the tv. What was this? There was a lot of people throwing a ball and running around and hitting each other. Bucky stared at the tv, what were they doing?

"If number eight was covering defense, then they would have scored." Said Rumlow getting up. Bucky tilted his head, papa seemed like he didn't like it so why was he watching it?

"Here you go. Blueberries and carrots and warm milk." Rumlow gave him the bowl, Bucky took a bite of the blueberry then choked a little.

"You still not chewing. I was hoping that you've learned by now and Steve told me you've been eating fast so wait five seconds." Bucky got another blueberry and waited. 

"Touchdown, finally."

"Touch? Down?" Bucky questioned.

"This is football."

"Foot? Ball?" 

"You're adorable when you're confused. Not that it should be given what you've been though. But you look like a confused puppy." Bucky tilted his head, Rumlow smiled as his point was proven.

"Okay, let's see if I can put this in two year old words. There are two teams. They try to get the ball to the yellow things and win." Oh, that made sense. Bucky watched the tv, this wasn't that interesting. 

"Well, that game was trash. Are you finished?" Bucky handed him the bowl then got on the floor with Harley. He played with Lamby, Star and his whale shark.

"You got this from the aquarium? Did you name it?" Bucky didn't even think about a name. Daddy named Star and he named Lamby. What do you name this animal?

"How about Fin?"

"Fin."

"Sound good? Sharks are my favorite animal. What did you like?" He held up Fin. He liked seeing the big Fins at the aquarium and he wanted to go back with papa coming with him.

"Papa, go."

"Go where?" He held up Fin.

"The aquarium? I'll ask daddy if I can go with you guys next time. Or maybe the zoo?"

"Zoo?"

"The zoo is like the aquarium, expect instead of water animals, there are land animals like birds." That sounds fun, better than people hurting each other to win.

"Go, now?"

"Oh no, baby, It's snowing outside. The zoo is probably closed. Maybe when it starts to warm up a bit." Bucky looked outside at the white stuff. He wanted to play with the white stuff, but he wasn't allowed.

The rest of the day was relaxing. Flipping through a few sports channels and watching the weather. More snow was expected to come in Wednesday and the highest it was going to get this week was mid 30's. Rumlow had no reason to leave the apartment, expect to walk Harley.

"Papa?"

"What's up?"

"Tired." Rumlow looked at his watch, it was just past five. Steve said he would usually start to feel tired around eight. 

"You feeling okay?"

"Tired." Rumlow frowned a little, he did look a little sick and depressed. It was probably because of Steve leaving maybe he was just tired.

"Alright, let's go walk the dog then we'll have dinner." He put on Harley's harness, he didn't put Bucky's on because Bucky was clinging to him. Rumlow put a long sleeve shirt and joggers on him, then put on a jacket. And he put a shirt on Harley.

"We won't be out there long." They went outside, Bucky look at the snow. When he stepped on it, the crunch startled him but he started to smile. They started to go downstairs, Bucky wasn't steady on his feet so he occasionally slipped on a step.

"No."

"I know it's slippery. It's okay, last step." Bucky stepped down and held onto Rumlow.

"Good, that wasn't so bad." They walked Harley for a while. Bucky bent down and touched the snow. He frowned then tried to eat it.

"Put that down." Said Rumlow. Snow was water, but it was water with other stuff that could make Bucky sick. And he didn't need Steve trying to kill him again.

"Cold."

"Yeah, it is. Maybe tomorrow, we'll go to the park and play." They went back to the apartment, Rumlow warmed up pasta that Steve so graciously fixed and packed into plates for each day.

"Here you go." Bucky ate a little bit then just stopped. He laid his head on the table and dozed off.

"Are you okay?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky made grabby hands at him, Rumlow picked him up, he was a bit chilled.

"I don't know if you can take the medicine with such little food on your stomach. Let's try anyway." Rumlow got his pills, Bucky put them in his mouth but didn't swallow.

"Open." Bucky opened his mouth, the pills were sitting on his tongue.

"Do you want some milk, you gotta get that down?" Bucky nodded. Rumlow fixed milk and brought him in the bedroom. He changed him and laid him on the bed.

Bucky didn't finish his milk. That raised a major red flag. Bucky always finished his milk.

"I'll be right back." Rumlow went to get his phone. He called Steve, no answer. He called Nat, no answer. He only had their numbers, he didn't necessarily care to have anyone else's and he was starting to regret it. He went back in the bedroom, Bucky was asleep. It wasn't even eight, something was wrong with Bucky and he was starting to become scared.

&

Later in the night, Rumlow felt his phone buzz on his chest. He woke up and looked at his phone. Steve.

"Hey."

"What's going on? I've called four times in the last hour, is he okay?"

"Everything isn't exactly okay."

"What's going on?"

"Bucky's acting weird. He's not finishing his food and milk."

"Is he feverish or something?"

"No, he's cold."

"Okay, what is he doing now?"

"Asleep. He feel asleep a little before seven."

"That's odd. If he isn't doing better, bring him to Dr. Cho. I left the car for you since you don't have a seat, yet."

"Alright."

"Keep me updated, please. Tell Bucky I love him." Steve hung up. Rumlow looked at Bucky, he hoped Bucky wasn't getting sick. Poor kid just over pneumonia, he didn't anymore sickness.

&

Early next morning, Bucky was doing a little better. He finished a cup of milk and ate more than half of his breakfast. But he was still low on energy.

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Go?" He pointed outside. Rumlow didn't want to bring him outside. But Bucky had pulled the sick puppy eyes and he couldn't say no.

"Alright." Rumlow bundled him up and put a shirt on Harley. They went outside and walked to the park. Oddly, there was a lot of people at the park. They were sledding, making snow balls and snow man. 

Bucky wanted to sit down, but Rumlow kept him up and walking. Then he saw kids laying in snow moving their arms and legs up and down.

"That?" 

"They are making snow angels." Sounds fun. Then Bucky started to whine.

"What's wrong?" Then he froze. Harley started to whine. Oh no. Not here. 

"Bucky, please don't seize." That request was proven useless when he collapsed, the seizure started and it quickly turned into a tonic clonic.

"Oh no." Rumlow put Bucky's head on his lap to prevent him from seizing in the snow. Rumlow looked at his watch then looked around. Nobody was paying attention to him, which he was kind of grateful for but also hoping someone would to help him. 

"Come on, kid. Come on." Bucky took a deep breath, but didn't wake up. He didn't move. That was red flag number two. Rumlow rubbed his chest, he wasn't waking up.

"I gotta get you home." Despite being told not to move a seizing person during and after a seizure, they were laying in snow and Bucky could snap into being a soldier quickly. Rumlow picked him up and walked quickly back to the apartment.

Once Rumlow got him in, he tried to call Nat or Steve. No one answered. He was seriously regretting not getting anyone's number. Then he remembered. Tony had gave him a phone that could dial Jarvis.

" _You've reached Stark Tower, how may I assist you_?" 

"Robot man, it's me. I need a doctor. Bucky had a seizure."

" _I am getting in contact with Dr. Cho. Please stand by_." Rumlow looked down at Bucky, he still wasn't waking up. Then he groaned.

"Kid?" The metal plates shifted too quickly then another seizure started. This was getting bad fast. 

"Hello, this is Dr. Cho."

"Listen, Bucky's having another seizure and I can't move him too much. Can you just come here?"

"Yes, I am on my way. You said another seizure? How long ago was the previous one?"

"Not even ten minutes."

"Okay, I have Dr. Banner's medical record on him. I will be shortly." Bucky stopped seizing, but didn't wake up. 

"Kid, wake up."

"How long was that seizure?"

"Three minutes."

"Okay, I'll be there shortly." She hung up. Rumlow called Jarvis again.

"Have you called Steve or Nat?"

" _I have called them both and Mr. Stark numerous times, they have not answered. I'll will leave them message notifying of the emergency_." At least Steve couldn't say he was notified. Rumlow tried numerous times, he just hoped whatever was going wasn't serious.

"Hold on, kid."

A few minutes later, Dr. Cho arrived and Bucky had his third seizure. She quickly checked him over. All his vitals were off. Heart beat, erratic. Brain wave activity was too active, even for him.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Asked Rumlow.

"I won't exactly know until I get him in the lab and run more test. Has he been taking his seizure medication every day?"

"I don't live with him. But I'm going to assume yes." Dr. Cho frowned a little then got her phone. Bucky started to groan and try to get up.

"No, kid stay down." Bucky sat up, he looked sick. This was the most and the most violent that he's seized since he left Hydra. Rumlow touched his face, he didn't react but he could feel his face twitching.

"I think he's seizing again." It wasn't violent like the others, but it was a seizure. His fourth one.

"I've called my team to come get us." Rumlow packed a bag of his clothes and diapers and his stuffed animals. When he got back to the living room, the seizure had stopped. He was drooling now, but still wasn't conscious.

"Steve is going to kill me."

"For what?"

"I don't know. I have feeling he might." The medical team came and loaded up Bucky. Rumlow and Harley rode with him. He was scared and he wouldn't hesitate to admit that either.

&

**Somewhere in Russia**

The Avengers found a Hydra hideout that looked to house new members for Hydra. Some were there willingly, others were kidnapped. Besides saving citizens, Steve had a mission of his own. Find out what they did to Bucky.

He didn't find much about the soldier. He was only here for a week then malfunctioned, then was sent to another region for treatment. The date: February 1960. The winter soldier programming probably wasn't as strong as it was now, so Bucky must have wavered. But the words malfunction and treatment made a fire burn in his heart. Bucky wasn't a robot and he will never suffer through treatment again.

"Rogers, we need you outside. We're about to get surrounded." Said Sam. Steve left the room and went outside. The hydra agents came quick and armed. They immediately started firing.

"What's everyone's position?" Said Steve hiding behind a tree.

"Widow and Hawkeye on the roof." Said Nat.

"Falcon and Iron man in the sky." Said Sam.

"Where's Hulk?" Steve asked. That question was answered by a Hulk yell and trees starting fall.

"There he is." Said Nat. Steve took out a good number of them, then his comm. buzzed.

"Who's this?"

" _Captain Rogers, forgive my intrusion. But Mr. Barnes is very ill_."

"What happened?"

" _Agent Rumlow stated that Mr. Barnes has had four seizures within the hour and has not regained consciousness_." Steve felt his heart stop. Four seizures in an hour. How was that even possible? Bucky had been taking his medication, what was causing this?

The sudden rush of protective concern distracted him from the thought that he was in battle. He didn't see a man covered in heavy metal coming straight for him, hitting his gut.

Steve was thrown back, hitting a tree then coming to rest in the cold snow. He tried to get up, everything hurt.

"Cap, come in. Cap." Sam. Sam's voice. His voice was fading out, he had to get to Bucky. Bucky needed him. Bucky. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve. Hey, Steve." Who was that? The awful ringing in his ears teamed with awful stomach pain made it hard for him to come back to the present. When he did, everything was still fuzzy. Then it hit him. 

"BUCKY!" He shouted.

"Whoa, Steve chill. What's going on?" Asked Sam.

"Jarvis called me, Bucky had four seizures in an hour and he hasn't woken up. I have to get back him."

"Are you okay, though? That was a hard hit." Asked Nat. 

"I'm fine. I need to get to him." Steve wasn't fine. Something felt wrong, but that could wait, he needed to get to his boy.

&

 **Stark Tower**

When Bucky, Rumlow, Dr. Cho and Harley arrived at the tower, Bucky had his fifth seizure. A mild one, but Dr. Cho could see his body was exhausted and administered rescue medication to let him rest. Dr. Cho and her team ran MRI's and blood test. They were confused on what was causing the seizures and why they were so frequently suddenly. 

Rumlow was worried to death about Bucky. The doctors spoke words about brain swelling and surgery. And possibly inducing a coma. None of those he wanted to happen, but he couldn't make that decision. If they didn't contact with Steve, any decision the doctors made would overule his. And it sounded like their option was to put him in a coma.

"What's going on with you kid?" Said Rumlow adjusting all the animals on his bed. Harley was laying on the bed with him, worried and scared.

" _Agent Rumlow, I have made contact with Captain Rogers. He would like to speak with you_." Said Jarvis. Rumlow sighed and stepped outside.

"Hello?"

"Is he okay? What's going on? What did she say?" Said Rogers frantically.

"Rogers, hold on. Bucky had another seizure when we got here, so she gave him rescue medication to let him rest. He hasn't woke up. They've run a bunch of test on him and I haven't heard anything. I think they're waiting for you to arrive to make the decision."

"Decision? About what?"

"They've said stuff about surgery and coma and brain swelling." Rumlow could hear Steve cursing to himself.

"If he becomes too critical then they can do surgery, but don't let them until I get back. We're just leaving Russian airspace."

"I'll do my best."

"Please, try to keep me updated and tell Bucky I love him and I'll be with him soon." Steve hung up. Rumlow went back in the room and held Bucky's hand.

"Steve will be here soon and he loves you." Rumlow rubbed his hand and sighed. He was hoping Steve would be here before something before something bad happened.

&

**Somewhere over the Atlantic**

"I shouldn't have left him." Said Steve.

"Blaming yourself won't do anything for him or you." Said Nat.

"I know, but he's probably scared and-"

"Steve, he has Rumlow with him. Right now, him being there is best. I known your scared but you have to trust Rumlow to watch him." Steve sighed, suddenly a sharp, stabbing pain hit his chest.

"Are you alright?" Askes Nat.

"Fine, just sore from the hit."

"You're a terrible liar." She said walking away. Steve knew he had broken ribs, but this pain felt different. More extreme. He wanted to close his eyes and just pass out, but Bucky needed him. It would be another seven or eight hours before they got back to the US. Steve hoped Bucky would be okay until then.

&

**Stark Tower**

Rumlow feel asleep not long after a nurse had changed the IV bag again. It wasn't a nice nap, the chair was very uncomfortable and it was cold.

"Papa? Daddy?" Rumlow startled awake then looked at Bucky. Awake, but very disoriented.

"Kid, it's okay. You're fine. Look at me." Bucky looked at him then around the room. Where was he? Where was papa and daddy? Bucky sat up, then he felt a tug on his arm. A needle in his arm.

"Don't touch that. Lay down." Bucky cried and started to thrash around. Rumlow pushed the emergency button, Bucky was panicking and he was so disoriented that he wasn't seeing Rumlow. 

Dr. Cho and her team came in. Bucky felt too many hands touching him, too many voices. It was only making him more fearful.

"DADDY!" Bucky yanked on the IV, causing it to rip out and blood dripping down his arm and onto the floor. Their attempts to calm him was futile, so they did next best thing and sedated him. Bucky fell asleep again, everyone sighed in relief.

"How long is that going to last him?"

"That was a super soldier sedation that Bruce had label in case of emergency. That should last him through the night."

"Is it night?"

"Almost 9." Rumlow swore it was just after four when he feel asleep.

"Okay, he needs to eat something. What can we do about that?"

"I can insert a feeding tube. But I rather wait until I get a second opinion from another doctor." Rumlow trusted that this woman knew what she was doing. She did work with Bruce after all.

"Alright, I'll change him then I'll update Steve." Dr. Cho nodded and she left. Rumlow changed him and stepped out for a second to call Steve.

"What's going on?"

"They've sedated him."

"Oh my God. What happened?"

"He woke up, but he was super disoriented. Couldn't see me. He yanked the IV out and she sedated him." 

"How long will he be out?"

"She said through the night."

"Okay, we're about four hours out. Thank you for staying with him, I know you're probably busy."

"No, I would put everything on hold for him. He needs someone here."

"Still, thank you." Steve hung up. Rumlow looked at Bucky. Poor kid had been through a lot in the past few weeks and Rumlow could only guess that Bucky's body was either starting to break down or his immune system was just very weak. He was no doctor, but he was afraid that his body was breaking down. 

Was he going to lose Bucky? No, he couldn't. Not when he had so much to see in the world.

A few hours into the night, Rumlow was feeding off whatever food was left upstairs. He fed Harley then went back to Bucky. No change, expect he was more pale. But no major change. He was about to fall asleep again, then he heard heavy footsteps. The door opened revealing Steve.

"Oh sweet boy." Steve sat next to Bucky and kissed his head. Dr. Cho filled him in and questioned him about any changes before this.

"He was more tired and lost his appetite beginning of the week, but he looked a little better when I left." Said Steve.

"He has been taking his pills everyday, he hasn't been hiding them and spitting it out?" Asked Bruce.

"No, I sit with him to make sure it goes down." Said Steve.

"I think I have a clue as to what is going on. I think it's the snow." Said Bruce.

"The snow?" Questioned Steve.

"I don't think Bucky is used to it being so cold anymore. The soldier may have been used to it, but Bucky's body hasn't experienced cryo or feezing temperatures in almost a year or longer. So he's trying to adapt again."

"So what's causing the seizures?" Asked Rumlow. 

"I think with the weather changing, it's triggering the soldier into thinking he's in Russia." Said Bruce.

"So, all five seizures were the soldier trying to come out?" Asked Rumlow. Bruce nodded.

"What about the medication?" Asked Steve.

"I don't think it's strong enough for him anymore. I prescribed those to him when he first came and he's shown a lot of development. I have to increase his dosage." Said Bruce. 

"Okay, sounds fair. As long as he is okay." Steve looked at Bucky, then started to feel dizzy.

"Steve, are you okay?" Asked Bruce.

"Yeah, just tired." 

"You look like you're about to pass out." Said Bruce putting a hand on his back.

"Buck-" Steve collapsed. Bruce called in the other Avengers to help him to another medical room.

"I thought super soldiers were able to withstand more than regular soldiers. But you guys get more damaged then we do." Said Rumlow. Now they were down two super soldiers. Bucky was still out from the sedation and Steve was going through God knows what.

Runlow was starting to figure that super soldiers were strong on the outside, but they are very fragile on the inside.

After two hours, Nat came in and watched Bucky while Rumlow went to the bathroom. When he came back, Bucky was starting to show signs of waking up.

"What's going on with Steve?" He asked.

"Internal bleeding and broken ribs. Idiot got punch in the stomach and was saying he was fine during the flight home." Nat didn't look surprised.

"Let me guess worried about Bucky?"

"Yep." Then Bucky started to move then he woke up.

"Bucky, look at me." Said Rumlow. Bucky took a minute then slowly turned towards him.

"Hey kid, are you feeling better?" Bucky somewhat nodded and tried to talk, but his throat was so dry. It hurt to even whine, but he wanted something.

Rumlow could just barely understand that he mouthing the word daddy.

"Why don't we get you some milk and we'll go see daddy in the morning?" Said Nat stroking his hair back. Bucky sighed but it was a yes. Nat left, Rumlow sat down next to him and held his hand.

"I'm glad you're doing better, you've had us all scared." Bucky sat up a little and put Rumlow's hand on his head. Rumlow scratched his head, he was exhausted. It was past midnight and he was hoping Steve would take over, but he had to go and get injured and not get seen until he was on the verge of dying. Then Nat came back.

"Here you go, sweetheart. I'll watch over him, you look exhausted." Said Nat handing him the milk, to which was going down very fast.

"I am. I have a feeling he might be up all night wondering where he is."

"He won't be. I'll get him to sleep. You go find somewhere to sleep." Rumlow shot her a quick thank you and went upstairs. A bed would have been nice, but the couch was the closest and was much better than the chair.

Bucky fell back to sleep, not too long after finishing his milk and complaining that he was hungry and wanted daddy. But Bruce suggested he stick to his schedule and wait out the rest of the sedation, but Nat snuck him some apple slices. Steve ended up having surgery to repair the internal bleeding, his ribs were already repairing themselves. But he would need a couple of days of relaxation to make sure everything healed. 

That next morning, Steve woke up to pressure on his stomach. He remembered getting to the tower and rushing to get to Bucky then everything went sideways after that. Steve cleared his head a little and tried to sit up, then something growled. Was it his stomach? He didn't feel hungry. He waited a second for his vision to clear only to see Bucky sleeping on his stomach with a pillow.

"Bucky?" Steve said. Bucky flipped over and smiled.

"Daddy."

"Oh, baby you're okay." Steve hugged him, trying hard not to cry because it would only scare Bucky. But he was just so happy to see him awake.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"We're glad you're okay too, Rogers." Said Sam coming in Nat, Rumlow and Bruce.

"Um, sorry."

"Sorry? Dude, you had internal bleeding and broken ribs for eight hours, while walking around like it's nothing and all you can say is sorry?" Sam ranted. Bucky slowly turned towards Steve and frowned.

"What?"

"Stupid, idiot." Said Bucky then rubbing his head. That was all adult Bucky and Nat couldn't help but laugh.

"That wasn't nice." Said Steve poking his shoulder. Adult Bucky probably would have said a lot more unfriendly words and giving him a hard lecture. Somethings never change.

"No, Bucky's right, you are stupid. But we're glad you're okay." Said Sam. 

"And how's Bucky been doing?" Steve asked.

"Good, we've made the pills for him, their exactly like the old ones just a higher dosage. And it should control the seizures, but they won't completely stop." Said Bruce.

"Same side effects?"

"He may be a little more moody and his appetite will most likely increase, but nothing too severe." Bruce smiled and ruffled Bucky's hair. Bucky smiled then looked outside, it was still snowing a bit, he hasn't been able to play in the snow.

"Play, please?"

"I don't know, Bucky. You got sick because of it." Said Steve.

"The only way he'll get used to cold weather again is if you expose him to it. You can't confine him to being indoors when it below 30 and snowing. You do live in Brooklyn, Steve. It's only going to get worse." Nat was right. He didn't want to make Bucky miserable by keeping him indoors when it got too cold, but he didn't want him seizing every time he came in contact with it.

"If it becomes too much, then we'll head back inside." Said Sam.

"He doesn't have winter clothes." Said Steve.

"And that is why I went out and bought these." She pulled out a thick winter coat, mittens and a beanie with ears. "They didn't have any Paw Patrol mittens in his size, so I went with plaid. I got one for you too. And I got a coat for Harley, can't have her out here freezing too." She pulled out another winter coat, mittens and beanie without ears. And a large dog coat for Harley.

"Thank you." Said Steve. Sam helped him walk upstairs and got changed while Rumlow changed Bucky, who immediately hated the winter coat and mittens.

"Off, please?"

"You want to play outside, right?" Asked Rumlow. Bucky nodded. "You have to keep those on or you're not going out." Bucky frowned a little. But he did look cute all bundled up.

"Alright, let's go play in the snow." They went downstairs and to the front entrance. Bucky smiled and got a handful of snow off the ground. This stuff was cool and cold. No wonder those kids at the park were having so much fun with this.

"You wanna do something cool?" Said Sam. Bucky nodded. Sam gathered a handful of snow and molded into a ball. Then he threw it at Steve.

"Who did that?" Said Steve smiling, Bucky pointed at Sam, while Sam pointed at Bucky. "Well there's only one way to settle this." Steve packed the snow into a ball and threw it lightly at Bucky. Bucky froze for a minute then laughed.

"Snowball fight." Said Sam. Bucky liked the game, it soon became a war of Nat and Rumlow vs. Sam. Steve brought Bucky out of the blast zone and had him lay down in the snow.

"We used to make snow angels all the time. Do you remember how to make it?" Bucky shook his head. Steve demonstrated and Bucky followed, they got up. Their angels were the same size, Steve smiled when he remembered his used to be smaller than Bucky's and Bucky would always tell him angels came in all shapes and sizes. And he would always believe that because Bucky was his angel.

"Doggy." Harley was having the time of her life running in the snow. Bucky ran after her. Steve smiled at his little family, they were going to be okay. No matter what.


End file.
